Digital logic semiconductor components (microcontrollers, for example) are used in many different applications--for instance, to control peripheral devices. These logic semiconductor components--frequently operated in cyclic mode--will usually need to meet very special requirements, depending on their relevant operating environment. In particular, temperature plays an important part here, as specific components will be selected, inter alia, according to their maximum permissible environmental temperature as specified by the customer; therefore, in applications where high temperature requirements are specified, or where environmental temperature conditions vary greatly--as is the case, e.g., in motor vehicle engineering applications--, specially optimized and costly components must be used for such applications.
However, high environmental temperatures usually occur only under extreme environmental conditions, and then only for a very brief period during the entire working life of the devices controlled by such logic semiconductor components; that is, the use of "high temperature" components cannot be justified from an economic and cost-effectiveness point of view.